


Rotkäppchen

by Acetonperoxid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bestiality, Fairy Tale inspired, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 10:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetonperoxid/pseuds/Acetonperoxid
Summary: Roku = human Black MistHalloween Story.Prompt: Fairy tale inspired - Rotkäppchen





	Rotkäppchen

„Ich geh jetzt“, rief Vector, hatte die Hand schon auf die Türklinke gelegt, als seine Mutter erschrocken angelaufen kam.  
„Doch nicht so!“, sagte sie hastig, zog ihm die Kapuze über den Kopf und zurrte sie fest, damit sie ihm auch der Wind nicht vom Kopf riss. Vector verdrehte die Augen, fügte sich aber. Es war besser so, denn wenn irgendjemand seine Haare sehen würde, hätten sie keine ruhige Minute mehr. Seine Mutter lächelte ihn mitleidig an, als er nach draußen ging. Haare des Teufels, nannte es sein Vater immer. Er zog das Unglück an. Vector schnaubte. Dass sein Vater ein nichtsnutziger Saufbold war, der keinen Job halten konnte, war bestimmt nicht seine Schuld. Sein Vater war jedoch anderer Meinung. Vector kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Deshalb musste er auch immer diese dämliche Kapuze tragen, wenn er das Haus verließ. Sie war auch noch rot, weil sich das nicht im Geringsten mit orange biss.  
Vector schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Scheiß abergläubische Wichser. Vector kniff die Augen zusammen, als ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht schien, doch nicht für lange, dann tauchte er in den Schatten der Bäume. Seine Haare waren auch der Grund, warum sie im Wald wohnten. Er sollte nicht gesehen werden. Sein Vater würde schon wieder ausrasten, wenn er erfuhr, dass er nach draußen gegangen war. Egal. Er musste endlich raus aus diesem verdammten Haus, sonst würde ihm noch die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Es half auch nichts, dass seine Mutter konstant versuchte ihm gut zuzureden. Er hasste ihren mitleidigen Blick.  
Vector stapfte durch den Wald, wich vom Hauptweg ab. Er hatte seiner Mutter gesagt, er würde in die Stadt gehen, weil sie niemals erlaubt hätte ihn einfach nur im Wald herumlaufen zu lassen. Er würde nur Wölfe anlocken. Vector gluckste. Er hatte hier noch nie einen Wolf gehört, geschweige denn gesehen.  
Vector konnte den Pfad nur erahnen. Er hatte viel zu selten die Gelegenheit rauszukommen. Er wusste, dass er richtig war, als er Wasser plätschern hörte. Vector zog sich die Kapuze wieder vom Kopf, strich sich durch die Haare. So tief in den Wald kamen nur selten Menschen. Sie alle hatten Angst vor den Wölfen, die es hier angeblich gab.  
Vector ging entgegengesetzt des Wasserlaufs am Bach entlang. In die andere Richtung würde er irgendwann die Stadt erreichen, der Bach mündete in den großen Fluss, der an ihr vorbeifloss.  
Je weiter er ging, desto lauter wurde das Rauschen. Ein kleiner Wasserfall speiste den Bach. Vector kletterte nach oben, ließ sich auf einen Felsen sinken. Er legte den Kopf zurück. Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Blätterdach fielen, wärmten sein Gesicht. Es tat gut für eine Weile abzuschalten.

„Wen haben wir denn da?“ Vector sprang auf, zog sich hastig die Kapuze über die Haare. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Aus dem Schatten trat ein Mann, ein süffisantes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Er blieb vor Vector stehen. „Ganz allein hier, Rotkäppchen?“, fragte er glucksend, spielte mit dem Saum von Vectors Kapuze.  
Vector trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht“, zischte Vector.  
Seine Antwort schien den Fremden noch mehr zu amüsieren. „Wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich sein?“ Er grinste breit, entblößte eine Reihe spitzer Zähne, die Vector alles andere als Geheuer waren. Kein Mensch sollte solche Zähne haben.  
„Ich soll nicht mit Fremden reden“, erwiderte Vector, unterdrückte den Drang wegzulaufen.  
„Na dann“, der Fremde kratzte sich am Hals, „ich bin Roku“, stellte er sich schließlich vor. „Hast du auch einen Namen, Rotkäppchen?“  
„Ich hab keinen Grund ihn dir zu verraten.“  
„Dann bleib ich eben bei Rotkäppchen.“ Roku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso versteckst du dich darunter? Denkst du nicht, ich hab deine Haare schon gesehen?“ Bevor Vector reagieren konnte, hatte Roku ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen. Er grinste breit. „Ein verfluchtes Kind.“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
Vector presste die Lippen aufeinander, wich Rokus Blick aus. Wow, das hatte ihn auch schon lange niemand mehr genannt. Da kamen wirklich die schönsten Erinnerungen hoch. Roku hob sein Kinn leicht an, zwang Vector ihn anzusehen. Seine Fingernägel waren lang und spitz. „Interessant“, raunte Roku und Vector schluckte. Etwas in seinen Augen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sein Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust und Vector brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich losreißen konnte.  
„Also Rotkäppchen, was machst du hier? So ganz allein…“ Sein Tonfall ließ Vector schaudern.  
„Ich hab die Ruhe genossen, bevor ich gestört wurde“, antwortete er schnippisch, versuchte seine Nervosität zu überspielen.  
Roku lachte leise. „Und dabei hast du keine Angst vor Wölfen?“  
Vector schnaubte. „Hier gibt es keine Wölfe.“  
Roku hob die Augenbrauen. „Die Leute hier sagen etwas anderes.“  
„Dummes, abergläubisches Bauernpack“, murmelte Vector.  
Roku lachte auf. „Nicht sehr gut auf sie zu sprechen, hm?“  
Vector zuckte mit den Schultern. Roku kannte die Antwort sowieso. „Hast du keine Angst vor mir?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Ich bring Unglück.“ Er grinste Roku an.  
„Hab schon Schlimmeres getroffen als dich, Rotkäppchen“, erwiderte er amüsiert.  
Vector biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war versucht Roku seinen Namen zu sagen, damit er mit dem Rotkäppchen aufhörte, doch den Teufel würde er tun. „Was denn?“ Doch Roku grinste nur geheimnisvoll. Gut, eben nicht. „Was machst du allein im Wald?“, wollte Vector wissen, fummelte am Saum seines Oberteils.  
„Ich geh nur spazieren, die Natur genießen.“  
Vector glaubte ihm kein Wort, doch sagte auch nichts dazu. Er sollte sowieso nicht mit ihm reden. Er war unheimlich und Vector fühlte sich, als würde ihn ein Raubtier anstarren. „Ich muss nach Hause“, murmelte er.  
Roku legte den Kopf schief, sagte jedoch nichts um ihn aufzuhalten. „Bis bald, Rotkäppchen“, verabschiedete er sich und Vector bekam eine Gänsehaut. Es klang wie eine Drohung.

 

Wolfsgeheul riss Vector aus dem Schlaf. Sein Herz raste und sein Körper war schweißnass. Schwach fiel Mondlicht durch das Fenster. Er schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Wolfsgeheul nicht einfach nur geträumt hatte. Er starrte zum Fenster, doch alles war still. Langsam beruhigte er sich, doch gerade als er sich wieder hinlegen wollte, erklang erneut das Geheul.  
Mit schnell klopfenden Herzen Vector auf, sah durchs Fenster. Es war fast Vollmond. Seine Augen suchten die Dunkelheit ab. War da gerade eine Bewegung gewesen? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, starrte weiter nach draußen, als könnte er etwas erkennen. Schlich da nicht etwas durch die Dunkelheit?  
Schnell schüttelte Vector den Kopf. Er machte sich selbst noch ganz verrückt. Was machte es schon, wenn da draußen Wölfe waren? Er war im Haus sicher. Vector legte sich wieder hin, doch das Heulen des Wolfes begleitete ihn bis zum Morgen.

 

Vector eilte nach Hause. Es war bereits spät und die Sonne schon fast untergegangen. Vector schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er musste zuhause sein, bevor der Wald in kompletter Dunkelheit versank.  
„Hallo Rotkäppchen.“  
Vector zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er fast über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Die Gedanken an den Wolf hatten ihn die Begegnung mit Roku schon fast vergessen lassen, doch jetzt stand er plötzlich vor ihm. Wie aus dem Nichts. Vector leckte sich unruhig über die Lippen. „Stalkst du mich?“ Seine Stimme versagte ihm und er musste sich räuspern.  
Roku kam näher und Vector wich zurück. „Hast du Angst vor mir?“ Er klang amüsiert.  
„Niemand traut einem Fremden nachts im Wald“, erwiderte Vector. Sein Zuhause lag hinter der Biegung und es machte ihn unruhig, dass Roku ihm so nah war.  
„Aber ich hab mich doch schon vorgestellt.“  
„Du kannst mich auch angelogen haben.“  
Roku legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Du hast nicht unrecht.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hast du den Wolf gehört?“ Vector zögerte mit seiner Antwort, nickte dann doch. „Da hatte das dumme, abergläubische Bauernpack wohl doch recht.“  
Vector presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Na und?“, murrte er und Roku hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Das war nicht böse gemeint.“ Vector glaubte ihm nicht. „Es ist fast dunkel und noch ein weiter Weg zurück in die Stadt…“ Er ließ den Satz offen und Vector wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte. Das konnte Roku vergessen. Als Vector nichts sagte, sprach Roku weiter: „Du wohnst in dem Haus da hinten, nicht wahr Rotkäppchen?“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf über die Schulter.  
„Meine Eltern lassen keine Fremden ins Haus“, erwiderte Vector sofort.  
Roku schmunzelte. „Du hast sie doch noch gar nicht gefragt.“  
Vector schnaubte. „Ich kenne sie lange genug.“ Sein Vater würde ihn ja am liebsten selbst nicht ins Haus lassen. Wäre vielleicht auch besser so.  
„Vielleicht ändern ein paar Münzen ihre Meinung?“ Er zog einige Goldmünzen aus der Hosentasche und Vector hob die Augenbrauen. Er sah schon den gierigen Blick seines Vaters. Noch mehr Geld, das er versaufen konnte.  
„Nein“, widersprach Vector erneut, schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gedanke Roku im Haus zu haben gefiel ihm nicht.  
„Und wie willst du mich davon abhalten, dass ich selbst frage?“  
Vector presste die Lippen aufeinander, warf dann ergeben die Arme in die Luft. „Mach doch, was du willst“, murrte er. Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden und Vector wollte einfach nur nach Hause. Schweigend folgte Roku ihm und es fühlte sich an, als verfolge ihn ein Tier.

„Mama, ich bin zuhause“, rief Vector. Das Licht brannte und es roch nach Essen, doch er bekam nicht wie üblich eine Antwort. „Mama?“ Er schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, legte den roten Umhang ab. „Mama?“ Er betrat die Küche. Ein Topf stand auf dem Herd, doch seine Mutter war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Auch von seinem Vater fehlte jede Spur, auch wenn er den nicht vermisste.  
„Vielleicht holt sich etwas?“  
Vector zuckte zusammen, als Roku nah hinter ihm stand. „Vielleicht“, murmelte er, wich Roku aus. „Mama?“, rief er erneut, lief durchs ganze Haus, sah selbst in der Scheune nach, doch weder seine Mutter noch sein Vater waren zu finden. Vector wurde nervös. Wo waren sie? Er ging ins Haus zurück, wo Roku in der Küche am Tisch saß.  
„Nicht gefunden?“, fragte er und Vector schüttelte den Kopf. Wo könnten sie sein? Seine Mutter ging so selten aus dem Haus. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe bis er Blut schmeckte.  
Roku wischte es mit dem Daumen weg und Vector zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er näher gekommen war. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vielleicht vergnügen sie sich irgendwo?“ Vector lachte trocken. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Vater nicht nur Geld für Alkohol, sondern auch für Nutten rausschmiss. Roku schmunzelte. „Sie sind bestimmt bald zurück. Lass uns essen bevor es kalt wird.“

Doch die Zeit verstrich und Vectors Eltern kamen nicht zurück. Er ging nervös auf und ab, sah immer wieder aus dem Fenster. Dass Roku bei ihm war und ihn beobachtete, machte es nicht besser.  
„Du solltest schlafen gehen“, sagte Roku schließlich. Er saß auf der Couch, die Füße auf dem Tisch.  
„Meine Eltern sind verschwunden“, erwiderte Vector bissig.  
Roku seufzte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Es bringt aber auch nichts, wenn du wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn rumläufst.“  
„Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen, also kann ich auch rumlaufen“, zischte Vector. Er würde Roku rausschmeißen, wenn er könnte. Andererseits war er aber auch froh gerade nicht allein zu sein. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Das Unwissen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er starrte aus dem Fenster. Was passiert? Ein Überfall? Aber dafür war es zu ordentlich. Wölfe? Aber dann hätte er doch Spuren gesehen.  
„Du brauchst was zur Entspannung.“ Vector drehte sich zu Roku um. Er hatte den Alkoholvorrat seines Vaters gefunden und sich bedient.  
„Stell das zurück!“, fuhr Vector ihn an. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen.  
„Entspann dich“, schnurrte Roku, öffnete die Flasche und roch daran. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Nicht gerade ein edler Tropfen.“ Trotzdem schenkte er ihnen zwei Gläser voll. „Hier, das beruhigt dich.“ Vector gefiel sein Grinsen nicht, doch er griff trotzdem nach dem Glas.  
Er hatte zuvor noch nie etwas getrunken. Sein Vater war immer ein gutes Beispiel gewesen es nicht zu tun. Er roch wie Roku daran und verzog das Gesicht. Der Geruch biss ihn in der Nase. „Runter damit“, forderte Roku ihn auf, trank selbst aus seinem Glas.  
Vector zögerte einen Moment, betrachtete die klare Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas. Er wusste nicht, wie ihn das beruhigen sollte. Vector seufzte. Er schloss die Augen, trank das Glas mit wenigen Schlucken leer. Vector hustete, verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Der Alkohol brannte sich seine Kehle hinunter. „Ich hab noch nie so etwas Ekelhaftes getrunken.“  
Roku lachte leise. Er trank selbst noch einen Schluck, verzog dabei keine Miene. Wie konnte er das nur trinken ohne, dass ihm das Kotzen kam. Ihm war nach Kotzen zumute. Sein Kopf schwirrte etwas und seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich schwer an. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch damit machte er den Schwindel nur noch schlimmer.  
„Ich glaub, ich muss mich hinlegen“, murmelte er, schwankte, als er versuchte zu gehen. Roku wollte ihn stützen, doch Vector riss sich von ihm los, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. „Ich brauch keine Hilfe“, murrte er. Er tastete sich an der Wand entlang. „Ist das immer so, wenn man Alkohol trinkt?“ Er krallte sich ins Treppengeländer.  
„Du verträgst einfach nichts“, antwortete Roku amüsiert.  
Vector schnaubte.

Erleichtert ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, schloss die Augen, doch es begann sich nur alles zu drehen. „War aber auch ziemlich stark, muss ich zugeben.“ Roku setzte sich an den Bettrand. „Und schlecht gebrannt. Wir hätten auch blind werden können.“  
Vector murrte nur, setzte sich auf. Der Schwindel legte sich langsam, doch sein Körper fühlte sich irgendwie dumpf an. Als hätte man ihn in Watte gewickelt.  
„Soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?“, schnurrte er, strich ihm über den Rücken. Vector zuckte von ihm weg.  
„Oder du lässt es, Creep.“ Seine Zunge war schwer, er lallte leicht.  
Roku lachte. „Dann fang ich eben an.“ Er zog sein Oberteil aus und auch wenn Vector nicht hinsehen wollte, linste er doch aus den Augenwinkeln. Roku war gut gebaut. Vector schluckte. Ihm wurde warm und er war sich sicher, das lag nicht am Alkohol.  
„Was machst du?“, fragte Vector hastig, als Roku nicht nur sein Oberteil auszog.  
„Ich schlafe nackt“, antwortete er grinsend. Vector spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg… und noch ganz woanders hin. Als Roku sich setzte, stand er wieder auf, musste sich aber an der Wand abstützen. „Bist du etwa schüchtern?“  
„Halt’s Maul“, murmelte Vector. „Ich schlaf unten.“  
Doch Roku griff nach seinem Handgelenk, zog ihn zurück. Vector stolperte aufs Bett. „Oder du ziehst dich aus und legst dich zu mir“, raunte er. „Ist doch genug Platz für uns beide.“  
Vector presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er riss sich los, doch statt zu gehen, zog er sich aus. Er würde es sowieso nicht die Treppe runter schaffen. Im Gegensatz zu Roku, ließ er seine Unterwäsche jedoch an.  
Roku hob die Decke an.  
Vectors Wangen glühten, als er sich zu Roku legte. Sein Herz schlug schnell gegen seine Brust. Haut berührte Haut. Rokus Körper war wärmer als seiner. „Brauchst du noch ein Glas um weniger angespannt zu sein?“  
„Dann kotz ich wahrscheinlich“, murmelte Vector. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, wandte dabei Roku den Rücken zu. Rokus Finger strichen an seiner Seite hinunter. Vector bekam eine Gänsehaut  
„Ich weiß auch was Besseres, um dich zu entspannen“, flüsterte Roku gegen seinen Nacken. Vector schauderte. Er hielt still, ließ es zu, das Roku ihn berührte. Es fühlte sich besser an, als er zugeben wollte. Roku küsste an seiner Schulter entlang. Sein heißer Atem ließ ihn jedes Mal schaudern. Vector keuchte leise, als Roku über seinen Bauch strich. Er presste sich gegen ihn. Federleicht kratzten Rokus Fingernägel über seinen Bauch und Vector biss die Zähne aufeinander, konnte das Keuchen nicht ganz zurückhalten.  
Er spürte Rokus Grinsen an seiner Haut. Seine Hand strich tiefer. Vector spannte sich an, krallte eine Hand in die Decke. Rokus Atem strich über seinen Hals. Vector stöhnte unterdrückt, während Roku ihn rieb. Ihn hart machte. Er bewegte sich ganz von selbst gegen Rokus Hand. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an.  
Vectors Stöhnen wurde lauter, doch als er sich die Hand auf den Mund drücken wollte, packte Roku sein Handgelenk. Er drehte Vector herum, sodass er unter Roku lag. Rokus hungriger Blick zog direkt zwischen seine Beine, auch, wenn er ihn gleichzeitig nervös machte.  
„Lass mich dein schönes Stimmchen hören“, raunte er. Vector keuchte, als Roku an seinen Seiten hinunter kratzte. Er zog ihn aus und Vector wand sich unter seinem Blick. Wieso fühlte er sich wie ein Stück Beute? Roku leckte sich über die Lippen. Er streichelte Vector wieder, rieb seine Erregung. Genießend schloss Vector die Augen, stöhnte leise. Ihm war warm und Rokus Berührungen fühlten sich verdammt gut an.  
Rokus Atem strich über seine erhitzte Brust. Er spürte die hauchzarte Berührung seiner Lippen. Er reizte seine Brustwarzen, biss hinein und Vector stöhnte auf. Die spitzen Zähne gruben sich schon fast schmerzhaft in die empfindlichen Stellen. Rokus Zähne kratzten an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang, er saugte an der Haut, hinterließ seine Spuren auf Vectors Hals.  
Vector fühlte sich berauscht und das nicht nur wegen des Alkohols. Ihm war heiß und Rokus Berührungen sorgten dafür, dass ihm der Kopf schwirrte.  
Er murrte, als Roku plötzlich von ihm abließ. Roku gluckste. „Schon so gierig, Rotkäppchen?“, raunte er und seine Stimme jagte einen kalten Schauder über Vectors Rücken. Vector antwortete nicht. Er würde sowieso kein vernünftiges Wort herausbringen.  
Hungrig presste Roku seine Lippen auf Vectors und der krallte sich an ihm fest, vergrub eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Rokus Zunge rieb sich gegen seine. Vector stöhnte in den Kuss, als Roku seine Nägel in seine Hüfte grub. Rokus Hände strichen über seine Erregung, legten sich schließlich unter seine Knie und schoben seine Beine zurück.  
Sie lösten den Kuss und Roku richtete sich auf. Vector sah dabei zu, wie Roku seine Härte an seinen Hintern dirigierte. Er schluckte. „Entspann dich“, schnurrte Roku. Vector krallte sich in die Decke, sein Atem ging schnell, sein Herz raste.  
Roku schob sich langsam in ihn. Vector unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, kniff die Augen zusammen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Roku hielt inne, atmete selbst etwas schwerer. Er grinste. „Du gewöhnst dich dran“, raunte er, begann sich zu bewegen. Vector keuchte, krallte sich an Roku fest. Jeder stoß ging tief. Sein Kopf fühlte sich völlig benebelt an. Wäre der Alkohol nicht gewesen, hätte es sich wahrscheinlich noch viel schmerzhafter angefühlt. So war es ein eher dumpfer Schmerz, der langsam verblasste.  
Vector stöhnte, während Roku ihn ausfüllte, sich mit jedem Stoß tief in ihn grub. Vectors Nägel hinterließen ihre Spuren auf Rokus Rücken. Roku stöhnte gegen seine Lippen. Sein Blick verschlang ihn.  
Vector stöhnte seinen Namen. Er war hungrig nach mehr, drängte sich Roku entgegen. „Härter“, kam es zittrig über seine Lippen. Stöhnend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, spürte schon im nächsten Moment Rokus Zähne an seinem Hals. Er saugte an der dünnen Haut, hinterließ mehr Spuren. „Roku…“  
Doch im nächsten Moment kam ein gequälter Laut über Vectors Lippen, als Roku aufhörte sich zu bewegen. Vector bewegte die Hüfte, doch es brachte nichts.  
Roku lachte leise. „So willig gibt sich das kleine Rotkäppchen dem großen, bösen Wolf hin.“  
Vector zog die Stirn kraus, sah Roku verwirrt an. Er war nicht in der Lage jetzt nachzudenken, konnte Roku ihn nicht einfach weiter um den Verstand ficken?  
„Mein liebes Rotkäppchen“, begann Roku mit verstellter Stimme, „stell die Sachen hin, kleide dich aus und leg dich zu mir.“ Vectors Augen wurden groß, langsam dämmerte es ihm. „Zitternd gehorchte das Rotkäppchen“, Vector spürte Fell unter seinen Fingern, es kitzelte seine Oberschenkel, „kleidete sich aus“, Fingernägel wurden zu Nägeln und Zähne zu Reißzähnen, „und legte sich ins Bett zu dem alten Sünder.“ Die letzten Worte gingen fast in einem tiefen Knurren unter. Vector öffnete den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl Rokus Schwanz würde ihn zerreißen. Er wollte ihn von sich schieben, doch der Wolf war zu stark. Roku knurrte, entblößte seine langen Zähne. Ein Werwolf. Vector schluchzte. Ihm war klar, was mit seinen Eltern passiert war.  
Roku trieb sich weiter in ihn, fickte ihn hart und erbarmungslos. Vector krallte sich in seinem Fell fest, hatte sowieso keine andere Wahl. Rokus Pranke packte seine Hände, drückte sie mit Leichtigkeit auf die Matratze. Seine lange Zunge leckte über Vectors erhitzte Brust. Vector bebte, atmete schnell. Die Stöße waren leichter geworden, was nichts daran änderte, dass die Größe immer noch wehtat. Roku öffnete sein Maul, biss ihm leicht in die Seite. Kein Laut kam über Vectors Lippen, auch, wenn er schreien wollte. Roku knurrte und für Vector klang es irgendwie belustigt. Vector keuchte schmerzerfüllt, als Roku fest zubiss, sich seine Zähne in seinen Körper bohrten. Mit einer Kopfbewegung riss er ein Loch in Vectors Körper. Vector wollte schreien, doch er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Roku grub seine Schnauze in die Wunde, leckte das Blut weg. Er biss wieder zu, fraß Vectors Fleisch. Vectors Sicht verschwamm. Sein Blick war auf das Massaker gerichtet, das einmal sein Bauch gewesen war. Wie makaber dabei zuzusehen, wie man gefressen wurde. Es tat nicht mal weh. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, seine Gliedmaßen gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte immer noch Rokus Schwanz in sich, die kleinen Stößen. Er merkte das dumpfe Gefühl, wenn Roku ein Stück Fleisch aus ihm riss. Er hatte immer gedacht, man würde bei sowas schneller sterben. Er schloss die Augen, sein Bewusstsein schwand. Verdammt, er hatte Rotkäppchens Bad End erwischt.


End file.
